The Talent Show
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: On their last year in Hogwarts, it is announced that there was a Tri Talent Show. Harry and the boys decide to go out with a bang! M for Language and Yaoi. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Harry Potter and the others but I can borrow them, so that is exactly what I'm doing

**Note: I don't own Harry Potter and the others but I can borrow them, so that is exactly what I'm doing. I may ignore some aspects of the books but hey I just had to do it! This will be a yaoi! Boy on Boy! Oh some Dark Lords even turned a new leaf! **

Chapter 1: The Announcement and Harry's Idea

All the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were awaiting the arrival of the Headmaster and the staff to arrive. Their Headmaster, Severus Snape had announced the night before that the students were to be gathered and remain in the Great Hall for there will be some news. Harry looked at his friends at Gryffindor table then to Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in where Draco, Roger and Cedric all mouthed 'what's going on?' Harry looked at them and shrugged as if to say, 'beats me'. Hermoine and Ron tapped him on the shoulder just in time to see the staff arrive. Harry smiled at the arrivals of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the Potions Master. One was his honorary Godfather and the other, Harry thought with a smirk, was his boyfriend.

Remus Lupin, after the war, had grieved for his wife but was raising his son Teddy with Harry's help. He looked much better, healthier than he had ever seen him. His body filled out, the skin color was a healthy glow and he was a bit more muscled. He was currently dating Grayback, who had taken up the post for Care of Magical Creatures. The two seemed like they were on the way to serious central. Harry couldn't be happier. He turned to look at his own boyfriend and sighed.

Before, if anyone had thought that Harry Potter would date his archenemy, Harry would either curse them or himself. However, it seemed to work. Tom Riddle, formerly known as Lord Voldemort turned out to be a dual persona and when Harry and he had battled, it was the crazed one that was in control. Harry nuked him and only Tom remained. He reverted back to human form and Harry was thrilled. He had always had a crush on the dark haired Slytherin. They had gotten together on All Hollow's Eve but they hadn't gone all the way. Tom had insisted that he would wait until Harry was ready. Harry actually kissed the man to oblivion because he was so happy. It's been only two months but both men were blissfully happy. He looked up when he heard the Headmaster's voice.

"Attention, seniors, my I love that word…"

"Severus," Tom said sternly. "Focus on the on the task at hand."

"Sorry," Severus said with a blush as the kids laughed at him. "Anyway, the announcement is this; since it is your last year here…ah relief…" Tom glared at him and the Headmaster gulped. Although Tom had retired from being the Dark Lord, his persona emitted just that. It was like second nature to him. Harry concluded that his boyfriend was always that way and he would never change. Hell, if it kept Snape off his ass then he welcomed it with open arms.

"Er, as I was saying, we are holding a talent show competition with the other wizarding schools. The winning group will have an all weeks expenses paid trip to anywhere of the winner's choice. You will be paired of in fours and the top act will represent our school in the competition. The preliminaries will be held on Thanksgiving the main event, on Easter. You will have the liberty to choose whoever you wish to work with, it can be inter-house related and or co-ed."

"Furthermore," Tom added, to the delight and amusement of the students. "It can be any type you wish to show…except anything…indecent. If you require assistance or time to practice, please do not hesitate to tell your teachers, heads of house or the Headmaster. We will help you to the best of our abilities. In addition, if you require after hours practice, so you don't get creamed, please inform a teacher in advance so that one can be made available to supervise you. I'd shudder to have students serving a detention with Filch in helping in Mrs. Norris' daily caretaking." The other students shuddered at that and Tom nodded. Severus smiled and bowed in respect to his elder.

"Thank you Professor," He said. "Very well said, you will have a week to submit your idea to the staff, thank you that will be all."

"Not so fast," Tom said, causing the students to retake their seats faster than the Headmaster was able to get them to. "If you think you are all skipping classes to devote your time to the show, you are clearly mistaken. You will practice on your free periods, weekends, and any free time you may have. Those who are playing Quidditch, we will see what we can do for you in order to participate. That is all, you're free to go." The students left and the teachers were awed, especially Severus.

"How the hell do you do that?" He asked the other man. Tom just looked at the Headmaster and smirked.

"It's a gift." He said smugly while Severus muttered 'smart ass.'

Harry and the others looked at each other as they sat in the courtyard. Ron and Hermoine had decided to do a part from Romeo and Juliet so they were out. Harry, ever ready with an idea, looked at the boys. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Roger Davis asked. Draco and Cedric looked at the raven haired Gryffindor who grinned.

"We can dance." He said. The boys moaned and complained about tights but Harry was ready for them. They were not backing out!

"No you fools!" He said. "We can do freestyle." The boys looked at him in interest and waited for the man to continue. "It's prefect, since we are all in different Houses and we all love to perform. Plus you all love to dance as I do. Besides," He grinned wickedly. "Our boyfriends will be watching." The others squealed at the wicked idea and all agreed at once. Draco was assigned to the costumes, Roger and Cedric were to do the times and Harry, was the music and the steps.

"So Harry what are we going to dance to?" Cedric asked. Harry grinned and summoned his player and a CD. He popped the CD and allowed them to listen. They all recognized it at once and smirked.

"Wicked!" They said and Harry smirked. He knew without a doubt that they would win.


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Last Chapter**

"We can dance." He said. The boys moaned and complained about tights but Harry was ready for them. They were not backing out!

"No you fools!" He said. "We can do freestyle." The boys looked at him in interest and waited for the man to continue. "It's prefect, since we are all in different Houses and we all love to perform. Plus you all love to dance as I do. Besides," He grinned wickedly. "Our boyfriends will be watching." The others squealed at the wicked idea and all agreed at once. Draco was assigned to the costumes, Roger and Cedric were to do the times and Harry, was the music and the steps.

"So Harry what are we going to dance to?" Cedric asked. Harry grinned and summoned his player and a CD. He popped the CD and allowed them to listen. They all recognized it at once and smirked.

"Wicked!" They said and Harry smirked. He knew without a doubt that they would win.

Chapter 2: The Price for Being Sneaky

Tom and Severus were looking over the suggestions that the students had submitted and both of them were holding back yawns. They were all 'normal' and they were upset by the lack of creativity of the student body.

"I don't understand it Severus," Tom said with a sigh as he looked at another suggestion. "These children are creative with their pranks but to perform…"

"The lack the skill," The Headmaster finished as he massaged his forehead. Tom nodded and Severus had to agree with the other man. It seemed that the kids were all lacking their creative streak and Severus was ready to throw the towel when he heard the former Dark Lord chuckling. He looked at the other man with a raised eyebrow and Tom showed him.

"It would seem that someone is ready yet." He said. Severus looked it over and had to down a laugh. It would seem that Harry had rounded the 'prize' boys of each house, himself included, for a dance number! Tom was definitely intrigued. If Harry was taking part, he definitely had to be a judge. Severus was even interested to see what the boys had to offer. If they won, they would fit the bill to represent the school. With a nod, he put them for last. Tom blinked at this and was about to ask when Severus beat him to the punch.

"Hey, we need good entertainment. Besides, as they say, save the best for last." Tom looked at the Headmaster and smirked. Severus was right of course and he couldn't wait to see what the boys had in store for them.

The week flew by faster than a snitch for Tom. Classes were the same every time and Harry wouldn't tell him what he had planned for them with his group; no matter how many times Tom would plead with him. Harry would always look at him and with a smile, always answered with 'You'll just have to wait. It's only fair.' Tom would sulk at this. He wasn't too keen on 'being fair'. He was the Dark Lord for Merlin's sake! He didn't play fair! To hide his scheming mind, Tom didn't look at his younger lover. He had decided that he would watch them in secret. All he had to do was to wait for the perfect opportunity. It presented itself on Thursday.

Harry waited for his last class to finish, which had been Potions and tapped his quill on the parchment in tempo. Tom's eyebrows rose at this. _What was Harry keeping time on?_ He didn't get a chance to ask when the bell rang. Tom watched Harry smile, gather his books as Draco approached him and they left together, chatting excitedly. Tom grinned and waited for the last student to leave his classroom. When all was a go, he snuck off, set down his papers onto his desk in their chambers, promising that he would grade them later and leaving with Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He donned it on and after spotting the blond and brunette, waited patiently in the Entrance Hall. Two more boys, one having the Ravenclaw patch and the other, Hufflepuff's, arrived and waved to them. Harry smiled and led the boys to near the lake. Tom followed silently and carefully.

Soon the boys stopped facing the lake on the moonlit night and Harry brought down his player and the boys set up and got into place. Harry placed the player down after setting the player down and casting Sonarus on it. He pressed play and waited for the music to start. He didn't have to wait long. The beat was intriguing

_**Boys call you sexy (what's up sexy)**_

_**And you don't care what they say**_

_**See, every time you turn around**_

_**They screamin' your name (repeat)**_

Tom had to sit down. This was too damn good to miss. The boys' grace came into play and all of them had a sense of unity.

_**Now I've got a confession**_

_**When I was young I wanted attention**_

_**And I promised myself that I' do anything**_

_**Anything at all for the boys to notice me.**_

_**But I ain't complaining** _

_**We all wanna be famous**_

_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**_

_**You know what it's like to be nameless**_

_**Want them to know what your name is**_

**'_Cause see when I was younger I would say_**

Tom was unprepared for the pick up in tempo. In this, the boys' moves picked up in tempo but at the same time, went from casual to sensual!

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna be a star**_

_**I wanna be in movies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars**_

_**I wanna have Groupies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Be on TV**_

_**People know me**_

_**Be on magazines**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Fresh and clean**_

_**Number one chick when I step out onto the scene**_

Tom's mouth was on the floor and his blush was deep enough to match his eyes. His mouth went dry and his body began to heat up. However, he kept watching.

**_Be careful what you wish for_**

**_'Cause you just might get it _**

**_But you just might get it _**

**_But you just might get it (repeat)_**

_**They used to tell me I was silly**_

_**Until I popped up on the TV**_

_**I always wanted to be a superstar**_

_**And knew that singing songs would get me this far**_

_**But I ain't complaining**_

_**We all wanna be famous**_

_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**_

_**You know what it's like to be nameless**_

_**Want them to know what your name is**_

**'_Cause see, when I was younger I would say_**

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna be a star**_

_**I wanna be in movies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars**_

_**I wanna have Groupies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Be on TV **_

_**People know me**_

_**Be on magzines**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Fresh and clean **_

_**Number one chick when I step out onto the scene**_

Tom actually gulped and prayed to whatever gods who would listen that he wouldn't get a hard on right now. Unfortunately, someone in the upstairs had a really sick sense of humor!

_**Be careful what you wish for**_

**'_Cause you just might get it_**

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it (repeat)**_

_**I see them staring at me**_

_**Oh I'm a trendsetter**_

_**Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better**_

_**You can talk about me**_

**'_Cause I'm a hot topic_**

_**I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it**_

Tom's eyes widened as Harry looked in his direction, grinned saucily and winked. Tom felt his heart drop. Harry **knew that he was there!**

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna be famous **_

_**I wanna be a star**_

_**I wanna be in movies**_

On this part the boys did a few steps and Tom felt the power and grace of each of the young men, in full force. He had to smile at Harry's clever idea. His group offered nothing but the best! The very best from each house. They were the elites! He had noticed that the boys had a slow and fast tempo, as well as slow shoulder action in mind on the verse on 'be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it' and Tom thought it was clever, not to mention, sexy as hell! And in this, Harry shone as a leader. He planned the whole performance and he sang very, very well. It was because of him that the timing was perfect and it had a wonderful flow. They even combined their magic into their dancing, each of their magic colored accordingly to their houses!

_****__**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna be famous **_

_**I wanna be a star**_

_**I wanna be in movies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars**_

_**I wanna have Groupies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Be on TV**_

_**People know me**_

_**Be on magazines**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Fresh and Clean**_

_**Number one chick when I step out in the scene**_

_**Be careful what you wish for**_

**'_Cause you might get it_**

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it (repeat)**_

Tom's mind was blown at the whole performance and made sure that he left the boys alone and make it to the one place he knew he could get a really **strong ****drink.**

"Tom," Severus said, smirking at his friend's condition. "What can I get you?"

"An ice pack and a bottle of your strongest Scotch."


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Last Chapter**

Tom's mind was blown at the whole performance and made sure that he left the boys alone and make it to the one place he knew he could get a really **strong drink.**

"Tom," Severus said, smirking at his friend's condition. "What can I get you?"

"An ice pack and a bottle of your strongest Scotch."

Chapter 3: Careful what you wish for

Severus looked at his former boss and tried not to laugh his ass off. Tom would say nothing on that night when he demanded the icepack and Scotch. When he would try, the older man would blush like mad and politely excuse himself. _What the hell did he see that night?_ Serverus' mind asked. He didn't want to break it to the other man but after lunch, the groups would begin competing. He stood up and cast Sonarus

"Students," He said, grabbing the attention of the students, staff and an almost free Tom. Tom's eyes widened and he turned slowly. Something told him that he was _fucked._ He looked at the other man who had a wicked grin on his face. _Oh no…._ "Today, after your lunch period, those who are competing will show us what you have to offer. Professor Riddle and I will be the judges as well as your own peers. We will be holding it in the Assembly Hall and I wish you all luck."

Tom wanted to just kill the other man when he heard this. _The man wants me to spit up blood!_ Tom moaned. He remembered that night when he saw Harry's group perform. After the icepack and Scotch, he returned to his rooms, where Harry was studying on their bed. He smirked wickedly and after grabbing the book away from the younger man, had ripped his clothes off and ravished the boy until dawn. Harry had no complaints. He turned to his green eyed hellion and wished he didn't. Harry was with the four he had performed with and they all sported wicked grins, talking up a storm about the competition.

They wanted to make sure that all their boyfriends were all sitting in the front, like Tom was for Harry. Tom gulped at hearing this. _They're trying to kill us._ He thought with wide crimson eyes. He knew that the others wouldn't last five minutes into the dance. Tom himself barely survived the performance. _Those whelps will wet their pants at least five times in the performance. _He thought smugly. _I'll make sure I have the pack and Scotch._

Harry smiled when he saw his lover's expressions. He knew that they were all in trouble and for the first time, Harry was looking forward to it. When Tom came to him bothered, Harry knew that he had been watching their practice. He didn't get to reprimand his boyfriend for said boyfriend, pounded him into the mattress over and over until he was fucked out of his mind. Harry walked around with a sore bottom but he was grinning like a loon. Draco and the others looked at him and when he explained what had happened to him, they laughed and hoped that they would have the same reaction from their men. The test would take place at lunch.

Blaize, Justin, and Oliver (who was Flying Instructor for Hooch retired), met up at the doors of the Hall and blinked at each other then at the notes. They were ordered to take the front most seats and wait. They met the eyes of the Head of Slytherin and the Headmaster and shrugged as they took their seats. The Headmaster looked at the nervous Head of Slytherin and smiled.

"Tom, stop fidgeting." He teased. "How bad can it be?" Tom looked at him as if he were completely nutters but remained silent. _Figure it out yourself, you prude._ He thought with a smirk. Luckily they were to have the other acts first, leaving Harry and his group for last. _Merlin must love me._ Tom thought with glee. _I don't think I'd last if they went first._

He smiled and waited patiently, playing it cool so Severus wouldn't pry.

Harry peeked outside and grinned when he saw the three guys in the front and turned to the others.

"They're in position." Harry said. Draco grinned and nodded.

"Excellent, so now, all we do now is wait."

The acts so far were absolutely a bore. They were either normal or had very little magic. One person even attempted to pull a magic act. Tom stiffened at this, remembering when he had a 'magic act'. It was a disaster, the doves flew away, the tricks didn't work and the rabbit jumped onto Tom's head and had an accident. Tom was so livid that he reached up, grasped the animal and fried it, fur and all! When his anger abated he dropped the little corpse and was horrified. After that day, nothing was the same for Tom at the orphanage.

He turned his thoughts away from the memories as Severus tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tom, the boys will be starting soon, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Severus." The other man said as he rubbed his arms, a sure fire sign that he was not all right. He was upset and if he wasn't careful, Tom's rage would steer out of control. He tapped into Harry's mind and summoned the lad.

Harry thankfully was dressed in the costume when Severus called. His clothes were black leather with deep red. His hair was spiked a bit on the top and streaked with dark red. Eyeliner adorned his eyes, making his green orbs glow more eerily and stand out. He was Goth today and Severus had to grin, for he knew that Tom loved it when Harry dressed this way.

"Headmaster," He began softly, "You called for me?"

"Harry why aren't you…oh my…" Tom began as he took in Harry's outfit. The boy was breathtaking. Harry looked at his boyfriend and held him.

"Tom, Severus called me for he was concerned about you."

"I just…had a bad memory…nothing to fret about."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "We can always reschedule…"

"No, I don't want you to do that. You and the boys worked so hard."

"But you come first." Harry said. Tom looked at his lover and chuckled darkly, pulling the younger boy to him.

"Just do this so I can ravish you again." He purred. Harry blushed and shuddered with pleasure. With a kiss he went to rejoin the group and Severus nodded.

"Will the last group please do you last minute preparations you have five minutes."

Harry looked to the other boys who nodded. Harry waved a hand and watched the curtain go up. Roger remembered to set a Sonarus charm on the player and would begin automatically when Harry took his place. It made sense for he was the lead. Their boyfriends were looking on with interest. Tom had to smirk. _They won't know what hit them. And I'm not going to warn anyone. _He grinned when Harry went to his place and after a smile the music began

_**Boys call you sexy (what's up sexy)**_

_**And you don't care what they say**_

_**See, every time you turn around**_

_**They screamin' your name (repeat)**_

The boys drew themselves straighter in their seats and Tom chuckled. This was nothing.

_**Now I've got a confession**_

_**When I was young I wanted attention**_

_**And I promised myself that I' do anything**_

_**Anything at all for the boys to notice me.**_

_**But I ain't complaining**_

_**We all wanna be famous**_

_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**_

_**You know what it's like to be nameless**_

_**Want them to know what your name is**_

'_**Cause see when I was younger I would say**_

Tom turned to Severus and grinned with wicked glee. The older man was blushing but made no move to stop the performance. _He stops it, I'll kill him myself_. Tom thought with a growl.

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna be a star**_

_**I wanna be in movies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars**_

_**I wanna have Groupies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Be on TV**_

_**People know me**_

_**Be on magazines**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Fresh and clean**_

_**Number one chick when I step out onto the scene**_

Tom turned to the younger men and although he was feeling the affects of the song and the performance, was managing better than the younger men. The three boys were actually drooling, eyes wide and shifting in their seats.

_**Be careful what you wish for**_

'_**Cause you just might get it **_

_**But you just might get it **_

_**But you just might get it (repeat)**_

_**They used to tell me I was silly**_

_**Until I popped up on the TV**_

_**I always wanted to be a superstar**_

_**And knew that singing songs would get me this far**_

_**But I ain't complaining**_

_**We all wanna be famous**_

_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**_

_**You know what it's like to be nameless**_

_**Want them to know what your name is**_

'_**Cause see, when I was younger I would say**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna be a star**_

_**I wanna be in movies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars**_

_**I wanna have Groupies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Be on TV **_

_**People know me**_

_**Be on magzines**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Fresh and clean **_

_**Number one chick when I step out onto the scene**_

When Tom heard them moan, it made him laugh. Although he wanted nothing more than to rip Harry off of the stage and have his wicked way with him.

_**Be careful what you wish for**_

'_**Cause you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it (repeat)**_

_**I see them staring at me**_

_**Oh I'm a trendsetter**_

_**Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better**_

_**You can talk about me**_

'_**Cause I'm a hot topic**_

_**I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it**_

A strangled moan reached his ear and Tom turned to look at the Headmaster. Severus was almost gone. His head was thrown back and his breathing was labored. _Is he wanking off?!_ Tom's mind screamed. _Damned man! _His eyes widened when he noticed that the three boyfriends were almost in the same condition.

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna be famous **_

_**I wanna be a star**_

_**I wanna be in movies**_

On this part the boys did a few steps and Tom felt the power and grace of each of the young men, in full force more so than their practice session that night. He had to smile at Harry's clever idea. His group offered nothing but the best! The very best from each house. They were the elites! He had noticed that the boys had a slow and fast tempo, as well as slow shoulder action in mind on the verse on 'be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it' and Tom thought it was clever, not to mention, sexy as hell! And in this, Harry shone as a leader. He planned the whole performance and he sang very, very well. It was because of him that the timing was perfect and it had a wonderful flow. They even combined their magic into their dancing, each of their magic colored accordingly to their houses! Their costumes were all black but showed hints of their Houses' colors.

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna be famous **_

_**I wanna be a star**_

_**I wanna be in movies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars**_

_**I wanna have Groupies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Be on TV**_

_**People know me**_

_**Be on magazines**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Fresh and Clean**_

_**Number one chick when I step out in the scene**_

_**Be careful what you wish for**_

'_**Cause you might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it (repeat)**_

When it was over, the room burst into applause and Severus cast a Sonarus on himself. Tom grinned when he saw that the Headmaster was still seated.

"I'm proud to announce that we have our winning group." He said. "You four are to practice that dance and compete. Then again," He smirked at this. "I don't think it'll be too hard to grab the win. That will be all." He walked off carefully and Harry settled into Tom's lap and kissed him.

"So what did you think?" He asked. Tom didn't answer verbally but the answer was fairly clear when he felt something hot and hard. He grinned and turned to the others. The three were kissed hungrily by their men and groped. Harry looked at his lover and smiled,

"I think we should get out of here before we get caught up in this soon to be orgy." Tom looked over Harry's shoulder and hid a smile. True to Harry's word, the three in leather were set onto their backs on the floor and their men towered over them, slowly undressing them. Tom grabbed Harry and made a break for their rooms, tossing the younger man over his shoulder then onto their bed. They didn't get up from that bed for a while.

As for the poor Headmaster, he was hitting at least two bottles of scotch, two of vodka, had three icepacks on himself and tried in vain to think of cute little penguins.

_Damned Tom for not warning anyone! That man always played dirty. Even in our school days! Revenge will be mine!_


End file.
